AWKWARD: My little obsession
by Mer wolf1
Summary: so I'm writing this because the way Awkward ended mid season I almost had a heart attack so this is how I'm going to get my fix until the fall premier. This is Jenna getting tangled in the world of cheating
1. Chapter 1

(so I'm writing this because the way Awkward ended mid season I almost had a heart attack so this is how I'm going to get my fix until the fall premier.)

I felt his strong hands on my side as our lips wrestle for dominance. My hands go on either side of his face so we could be as close as physically possible. I was warm between him and the couch the vanilla scent from the candle drifted us away. Far away to place we didn't have to hide from our true passion. I felt his lips trail down my jaw line and tilts back . My heart accelerates and he can feel it as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Oh Colin" I whisper and then it all stops and I freeze with my eyes wide. I look up at Matty as he got off me and went to grab his shirt. "Baby im so sorry." I said

#getcought

My eyes shot open and I was out of breath I look around. The warmth was coming from the two bed spreads covering me the vanilla was coming from the wall plug in. I put my hand over my heart feeling it race. I look at the clock and realize it was only two in the morning and I couldn't go back to sleep not when I was this jumpy. I get up grab my hoodie and a pair of shoes. I slipped them on and snuck out making my way over to his house. I take my phone out when I get there and text him that I was there so I wouldn't wake anyone else. Come on Jenna what are you doing ? This is so not like you last week you would have never shown up at his door step.

The door opens and I instantly get lost in a pool of hazel eyes. "Its two in the morning what are you doing here?" he asked but it wasn't hash it was soft almost half asleep. "Colin hun who is it?" I heard and I knew that voice it was Angelique. "No one go back to bed ill be there in a second." he said over his shoulder. "I thought you told me you guys where over." I said trying to mask the pain but it was to real. "I did but she…" he tried to defend himself but I cut him off "No I don't care I don't want to hear it." I said and start to walk away "Jenna wait!" He called out after me and I just lift my arm and show him the middle finger.

#whyCouldn'tThatBeADream

Later at school that day I was having lunch with Jake, Matty, Tamara and Ming. "K Hamilton enough sulking around what's wrong?"Matty asked me. "Nothing Mckibben in fine." I lie putting on my best fake smile I give him a quick peck on the lips. "Jenna 4 eva" He said referring to his tattoo that he had gotten from his YOLO phase. I laugh "Matty and Jenna 4 Eva." I correct him just in time for the bell to ring. I grab my book from the table and ran to class used to it because I had been doing it to get a couple of minutes in with Colin before anyone else go to class.

I don't really understand why I was running because I had been hiding from him all day. I was being such a hypocrite I know but he had promised me it was over between them. But then again I should have seen it coming. We promised we would stop seeing each other countless times but we could never actually stop. I got to class and regretted getting here so early when I heard my name come out of the mouth that had caused me a lot pain in the last couple of hours. "Jenna you need to let me explain.? he comes out behind me and wraps his arms around me. I tilt my head and look up.

(Tell me what you think and what does Jenna let him explain or not?)


	2. Talk to me

His lips get closer to mine and I almost let him kiss me. "No Colin you cant play with me like this." I said and pull away and just in time because Sadie walked in two seconds later. I sat down and Sadie gave me one of those 'if looks could kill' expressions. Mr. Hart and the rest of the class walk in just in time for the bell to ring. "Ok we are going to start right away yesterday I told you guys to start working on a poem lets hear what you guys have so far." He told us sitting on his desk.

We went around the room reading and he was really harsh on people I think he made some girl cry. Everyone looked at Colin as it was his turn. He sighed and said "I don't have a lot but here it goes." I tried not to look at him but when he started talking I couldn't help it. As I listened to it I felt so bad I had only thought about me not once about how he would feel.

"There's him,

And now there's me

The lies and secrets

How do we know

When the truth shines

Nevertheless

I'm never your best

The more that I give

the less that I get

I'm not Going to

fight for you

I shouldn't have to"

I was afraid to talk to him about it in case I just embarrassed myself like I did with the whole 'I thought It was a love letter and it was just an invitation' thing. "Jenna your turn." Mr. Hart said and I rolled my eyes "I wasn't here yesterday I never received the assignment." I told him. "Well now you know and id get help from Colin, kids the only one here that knows what he's doing." he said. "Yeah Colin's been a real help lately." I mutter and Colin glared at me." What's your problem Hamilton?" he said

I was about to answer but the bell rang and I just got up and left.#SavedByTheBell

"Jenna we need to talk." I heard but it wasn't Colin it was Matty. My heart skipped a beat, he knows I'm so screwed. I put on a smile and turn to face him."

"Yes?" I ask

"There's a party on Saturday and I wanted to know if you wanted to go," he said

"Oh" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding ."Yeah lets go it will be fun." I kiss him and I head to the parking lot.

When I got home I stopped by the fridge and got a glass of orange juice before heading to my room. Ill give you one guess as to who was laying on my bed . #surprise "Colin what are you doing here?" I ask and he puts the book he was reading down. "You left my question unanswered ." he replied . "Fine you want to know what's wrong with me! Last night I couldn't sleep and I tried to find comfort in you but you had found comfort in someone else, And what about your poem. You cant just keep that to yourself you need to talk to me. Why do you think me and Matty have issues?" I ask. "I don't want my escape from him to be just like him."

"Do you think its easy to have to sneak around when all I want to do is let the world know that your mine. But wait your not mine your Matty's how do you think that feels? You're a real hypocrite you know. Your mad at me for seeing my EX but you know what shes my EX you still have a boyfriend!" he yelled and I sighed. I went over to him and lay down feeling his arms wrap around me. "I just want you to talk to me." I told him

Colin smiled "I can do that. I can talk to you." he told me. Just like that I forgave him because he had a point(not that he should get used to being right). We spent the rest of the afternoon writing my poem and that night making out on my bed with the TV on. There was a knock on my door "Jenna!" we both freeze eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

I push Colin off me and fix my shirt. Colin sat at my desk looking at my poem while I answered the door.

"Jake?" (bet you thought it was Matty or her dad nope its good old Jake)

"Jenna!" he slurred

"Are you drunk?" I asked and he nodded

"Yeah Tamara broke up with me." he looked all sad and pouty.

"Shouldn't you be at Matty's not your Ex girlfriends best friend's?" I ask and he walked in and saw Colin. "Sure come on in" I said sarcastically

"That's not Matty." he said "Dude your that guy Matty complains about." he sat down.

"Jake your drunk go home." I told him

"But Jenna I love you." he said and I glare at Colin for his smug look. #BetYouDidn'tSeeThatComing

"Yeah Jenna he loves you." Colin came over and sat next to Jake.

I roll my eyes "You're a lot of help Colin." I said and help Jake up.

"I can take him home." he volunteered

"I believe we where in the middle of something." I remind him and lead Jake out "You reek of booze" I told him and he just laughed I got my dad to drive him home and I went back to my room.

"Hey Colin can I ask you something?" I ask laying down.

"You mean other than asking me if you can ask me?" he teased and I throw my pillow at him

"Yes now shut up and let me ask." I said "Do you dance?" there was a long awkward silence until I roll my eyes. "You can stop shutting up!"

He laughs and puts the pillow back laying down next to me. He brought me into his arms "Yes I dance." he said looking "and judging by the breath you just let out that was important to you." he said as I lay my head on his chest.

"Matty doesn't dance he try's but for the most part he just doesn't like to." I said #IDontDance

"So Matty was your first but did you ever do it with Jake?'' he asked

"Feeling threatened?" I ask with a smirk and close my eyes "You didn't ask me if you could ask me." I snuggle into his side as he throws the blankets over us. He leans down and kissed me and some how ended up on top of me and well I'm going to leave the rest to your imagination.

"Jenna What was Colin doing in your room last night?" was the first thing I heard when I answer my boyfriends call.

"Matty its seven in the morning on a Saturday can't this wait?" I asked groggily

"No Jenna it cant Jake came over last nigh and told me he was there." he was yelling

"Ok one you need to stop yelling because I'm not some little kid you scold, two Jake was drunk and why don't you ask him what he came over to tell me, and three he was helping me with my poem if you have such a problem with it you help me!" my voice raised a bit "I'm going back to sleep don't bother me ill call you when I'm ready to talk." I hung up.

"Morning babe." Colin said stretching "Was that your boyfriend?"

**(ok so in all honesty I try to write during the day and I cant seem to get the words out but I can stay up all night without getting stuck on what to write. I don't think I could have written this chapter without listening to the entire Marianas Trench album 'Ever After'.)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Morning babe." Colin said stretching "Was that your boyfriend?" he asked and I nod.

"Yeah he was being an idiot and yelling at me . He felt threatened that you were here last night" I told him. He smirked and looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Ok so maybe he has a reason to." I admit.

"There's never a reason to yell at anyone Jenna." #AW he said and I smiled kissing him and he kissed me back.

"Well not everyone can get things out on paper like we can." I reminded him.

He got up and looked for his shirt I pout "No its cold." I whine and he smirked taking my hand pulling me up.

"I'm tired of hiding Jenna so I'm taking you out of town where no one knows us." he said pressing his lips to my forehead. "So you don't find it weird that you don't want to hide but where running away?" I ask him. "If you can tell me one way our relationship is normal ill answer that question." he said "Good point." I mumble and went over to my closet picking out something to wear I actually tried there was something about being with Colin that made me want to try.

"Hey can I use your tooth brush?" he asked walking into the bathroom. "Sure we already swap spit so I don't see a problem." I smile and change. "That's gross Hamilton." he said "Don't call me that unless your mad at me, Jennings." I told him. I went into the bathroom took my toothbrush from him bumping his hip with mine to push him out of the way and rinsed it." I wasn't done with that." he complained and I shrug "Too bad it's mine." I stuck my tongue out at him and he closes the water picks me up throws me over his shoulder and throws me on the bed. "Put me down!" I said not wanting to scream because of our parents He plucks the toothbrush from my hand and locks himself in the bathroom.

"Open up!" I said going over and knocking. It took a while before he finely came out and handed me the toothbrush. "Now I'm done." he stated "I have never seen anyone take so long to brush there teeth." I told and went to the bathroom and brushed mine. It was fun doing totally mundane things with Colin because he always found a way to make it funny and different. There were so many things about Colin that were different. The way Matty kissed me was rough while Colin's kisses where more gentle yet desperate in that 'I want you' kind of way. I could play around with Colin and I felt like I had to suppress my inner child. I needed an escape from Matty while Colin was my escape.

some time later we where in the next town sitting in a small dinner ordering breakfast with a Pretty waitress that couldn't stop flirting with Colin even though we were holding hands on top of the table #TakeAHint. She brought over a vanilla shake and I frown looking at it. "Ugh I believe she said she wanted a chocolate shake." he said for me. "oh I'm sorry." she smiles flirtatiously at him and picks up the shake. I sigh when she brings back a strawberry "Honestly lady is my boyfriend that distracting that you can't understand the word chocolate!" anyway 20 more wrong orders later, ok maybe more like 6,and we were out and he took me to a board walk that was like a carnival.

We road Bumper cars and Colin made me get on the carrousel with him and some little girl that was crying because her brother wouldn't ride with her #AintHeSweet . We played games and sucked so bad that he just ended up steeling one of the big plush toys and gave them to me. We spent so mush time laughing and having fun. At one point we were playing ring toss and Colin threw one at the guy in the booth. "Sorry your heads kind of bottle shaped." Colin told the guy and he got this creepy angry look so we just took of running. I was leaning agents a pole and we were kissing when my phone rang. I sigh pull away and pick up. "Matty I told you id call you." I snap. "I know I just want to know if you want to have coffee?" he asked. "Sorry but im out of town." I told him "All by yourself?" he asked his voice dripped with jealousy. "Nope Colin brought me." I said and Colin smirked "Jenna pull down your shirt." he said. I roll my eyes "so not funny Colin." I told him "Yeah Colin not funny." Matty backed me up ."Matty ill call you when im ready.: I told him and as I was hanging up Colin monad "Oh Jenna."

_**Ok so this inability to write during the day is getting annoying its two in the morning and i just finished this chapter. Oh and i,m dedicating this one to Vintage Apocalypse because shes a fellow trenchers.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm going to hurt you!" I told Colin and raised the giant plush monkey to smack him with it. He took the monkey out of my hands in one swift motion and pressed me against the poll id been leaning on. "No your not" he whispered and kissed me "Besides you were the one that told him I was here so it's your fault." he said "I'm already cheating on him I'm not going to lie to him too. "I defended. "Listen to yourself Jenna do you not think it's going to hurt him just the same when he finds out."

"What do you mean when he finds out?" I ask

"Do you honestly think Mattys not going to find out? You have to give the guy a little more credit he's not stupid." he told me but I wasn't going to believe him. "What about when you break up with him what's he going to think happened all these times when we where alone. I think when he sees us holding hands he's going to put it together."

"Can we talk about it later?" I ask and he just sighed handing me back the monkey. I smack him with it and we laugh we could never just be mad at each other. "So listen I'm going down to Florida because some of my friends got a two week vacation. I want you to come with me." he said and I look at him "I don't Know I have to ask my mom and dad."I told him.

That night I sat down with my mom and told them that me a Matty were having problems and that I needed time away from all of this because all my friends were taking his side. My mom asked me what I had done and I told her that they were mad because I had everything people want and am willing to give it up. My ability to lie on the spot was getting better and like Will Smith said I ain't even mad. They agree to let me go under the lie of adult supervision.

The next morning my bags were packed and in the trunk of Colin's SUV. I held his hand the entire way to the airport and he carried my bags to through the check. When we got through security and finally got on the plane he wrapped his arms around me. I had spent the entire night packing so I fell asleep pretty quickly. We land and make our way over to a cab and it gives us a ride to the Marriott Ocean Point in Palm beach Florida.

"This is a five star hotel." I said looking at the five separate buildings. "Yeah my friends parents are owners and they get two weeks for free every year." Colin told me leading me to the building labeled Dolphin.

We rode up in the elevator and to a room. The door opened before we could knock and someone threw there arms around Colin. I felt a pang of jealousy as I saw blond curls. The girl looks at me "Hi you must be Angelique." the girl said and my cheeks flooded with red. "Maya this is my NEW girl, Jenna this is my cousin." Colin said the jealousy subsided but the red stayed in my cheeks. "Oh sorry about that!" she said happily. "I can tell you and I are going to get along just great." she took my hand and pulled me inside. She pointed at guy with green eyes and short black hair "That's my brother Dillon" she points at the girl about to hit him with a pillow "That's my best friend Maria" then to a kid on the floor in front of a laptop "Her little brother Alex and there cousins Adrian and David." she pointed out. "Hey everyone this is Colin's girl Jenna." everyone looked over and waved then went back to what they were doing. Maria finished hitting Dillon with a pillow.

**this is a two part chapter i just haven't updated in so long i thought id give you a brake and post the first half**


End file.
